the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorgon
Gorgon was originally the surname to the three sisters Stheno, Euryale and Medusa before the three of them were turned into monsters by Athena. Thence their name became the term branded for the monsters they had become where they would slaughter men of Athens. They were eventually released from their monstrous forms by Perseus. They had snakes upon their heads and their eyes could turn people into stone. Description Appearance Their heads are a mass of snapping, venomous snakes. Their skin is a pale shade of green and the pupils of their eyes are akin to the slitted eyes of snakesLeg Post 51, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Traits Petrification With a glare they are able to transform living creatures into stone. Venom The snakes upon the heads of a gorgon is extremely venomous and can kill a healthy adult within an hour of being bit just once. History Greek Legends The Gorgon sisters were three very beautiful women that lived in Athens, with Medusa being exceptionally vain with regards to her beauty. She attracted the eye of Poseidon and he hunted her down. She sought protection from Athena, the known rival to Poseidon, within the Temple of Athena but she did not stop her uncle from raping the unfortunate Medusa. When Stheno and Euryale eventually arrived they were too late but Athena did come down to speak to them. Anger at Poseidon and at Athena bubbled within the women and Medusa ranted at the god. For her impiety, Athena transformed the three women into monstrous, snake-headed women that became known as Gorgons. Under instructions from his uncle, King Polydectes, Perseus sought to slay Medusa and travelled to the Isle of Hera for the means to do so. There he was met by Athena who felt great guilt that she had been the one to punish Medusa despite Medusa being the victim of Athena's hated rival. She gave Perseus the means to slay Medusa by handing him a polished shield to gaze upon Medusa without turning to stone, the Helm of Hades to remain invisible and the sword Harpē. Perseus reached the Gorgon's Cave and killed Medusa. But from the carcass sprang a pegasus, who turned out to be the goodness of Medusa now in a new form. The negative aspect of her soul actually went into the underworld. Stheno and Euryale then confronted Perseus and Medusa, not recognising the pegasus, but Perseus managed to kill them too. They both turned back into humans and it was suspected that Medusa had to remain as a pegasus, not revert to human, as penance for being so vain in her life. Medusa agreed to travel with Perseus and help him as part of her redemption arcLeg Post 52, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "The Gorgon was based heavily on the mythology of GorgonGorgon article, Wikipedia., including PegasusPegasus article, Wikipedia. springing from the carcass though I altered this to be Medusa herself now in a new form. In the original tale only MedusaMedusa article, Wikipedia. was actually mortal, so her sisters SthenoStheno article, Wikipedia. and EuryaleEuryale (Gorgon) article, Wikipedia. remained as Gorgons." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse Refence Category:Species Category:Leg Species Category:Monster